Here's What You Missed In Glee!
by FearlessGeek
Summary: It's a brand new year at McKinley and a LOT has changed. All the New Directions have graduated and moved on with their lives, Will and Emma have a baby and they left McKinley, and... Holly Holiday is back as the new Glee teacher? Well, yes! She is. And she promised Will that she'd keep the club running and she intends to do so. She just needs to recruit some new members. (CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

Here's What You Missed In Glee! (An SYOC Story)

Hi Guys! I'm back with something I've never done but have wanted to do forever... A SYOC story! :)

So yeah. Here's what you missed in Glee! Holly Holiday is the new Glee club teacher after Mr. Schuester leaves after Emma has a baby, and she's desperately looking for a few new members after all the old kids graduate from McKinley. Holly believes that recruiting new members will be a piece of cake, but it's not as easy as she thought. Holly is soon informed by Principal Figgins that if she doesn't find 12 members in time, Glee Club will be shut down, so Holly is on the search for members fast.

So if you'd like to be a new member of the New Directions, please PM with your OC. I need 6 boys and 5 girls. BE CREATIVE! In the form, I'll be doing an example of my OC Billie so for those of you who may be a bit confused can know how to do it. Please DO NOT copy what I'm using in the example as your OC. It's only an example, you are to make up your OWN CHARACTER. (Hence the term "OC".) Please be creative and most importantly, have fun! :D

Here is the form. Good luck!

Name (Full name and nickname):  
Billie Noelle Hall

Age/Grade: 16 (Sophomore)

History/Background: Billie was born in 1996 in Oklahoma but that's all she knows about her birth. There is no record of her actual birthdate. Billie's mother Melody was a troubled young girl with severe mental problems. She did underaged drinking, she did drugs, and even started a prostitution business in her sophomore year of high school.

She fell in love with Billie's father Daniel after she decided to turn her life around. She ended up becoming pregnant with Daniel's baby at the end of her sophomore year, but was too afraid to tell Daniel so she ran away on her own to New Jersey and lived in a tiny apartment with her new boyfriend Steve. Her mom gave birth to her when she was 17 but she since never told Billie's dad he knows nothing of her existence.

Melody named her daughter after the famous Rhythm and Blues/Jazz singer Billie Holiday and knew from day 1 that her little girl would be destined for great things.

She wanted Billie to follow in her footsteps when it came to singing, because everyone in their family could sing. Melody was arrested when Billie was 2 months and Billie was put in foster care. She has not seen her mother since then. When Billie was 1, a married couple with two spouses named Harry and Francesca Hall adopted her. She moved into their home and gained 5 brothers and 3 sisters.

She was raised in a very loving and supportive home and sang everyday. She won her first singing competition at the age of 2 and has continued to sing. She does not use her mothers last name (mainly because she does not know it) and refuses to be in contact with her mother to this day.

Style/Appearance: Billie is quiet, polite, and ambitious. She is very smart and fights for what she wants in life. She's encouraging and helpful. She has slightly tanned skin and long curly brown hair that stops at her back, blue-gray eyes, a bright smile and dimples, and small lips. She doesn't wear makeup and likes it that way.

She wears vintage clothes (kind of like the things Rachel Berry wears) but sometimes wears newer clothes like zebra print skinny jeans, colorful graphic t-shirts, leather jackets and high tops. She loves Converses though and she collects them.

Song Style: Rhythm and Blues, Soul, Pop and Country

Strengths:  
Helpful, musically gifted (she plays 8 instruments: Piano, Violin, Saxophone, Guitar, Ukelele, Harp, Drums, and Cello. She also sings.) she's very creative, artistic, and encouraging. She is good with kids and animals, she is brave, and can rap very fast. She is good at school also.

Weaknesses: Cooking, athletics, romance, and being popular.

Likes: singing and playing instruments, writing, drawing, hanging out with her family and friends, helping others, volunteering, dancing (even though she sucks at it) and dreaming.

Dislikes: Spiders, racists, homophobic people, people that try to hard for everything, bullying, drinking and smoking, liars and fakes, organized religion, change, breaking promises, and forgetting things she never wants to forget.

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Audition Song: Smile-Lily Allen

Songs to Sing (Up to 10):  
1. Superhero- Cher Lloyd  
2. Everytime You Lie- Demi Lovato  
3. Blown Away- Carrie Underwood  
4. Trouble- Nevershoutnever  
5. Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend- Marilyn Monroe  
6. Tears Dry On Their Own- Amy Winehouse  
7. Shake It Out- Florence And The Machine  
8. As Time Goes By- Billie Holiday  
9. My Man- Barbra Streisand  
10. Enchanted- Taylor Swift

Status in School (Nerd, Mute, Geek, Popular, bad boy/girl, loser, bully, etc.):  
Billie is the quiet, ambitious loser girl that gets bullied.  
Groups/Clubs: Glee Club, Debate Team, Creative Writing Team, and Band

Things you'd like to happen to your character (up to 3):  
• Billie meets her mother  
• Billie's first kiss  
• Billie gets in a fight at school

Love Interest (someone they'd like to date personality/appearance-wise):  
A polite boy who isn't afraid to be himself and who treats her nice.

Secrets: She has never been kissed, she has nightmares about her parents, and she has confidence issues.

Lessons to do in Glee (up to 5):  
• Love Songs  
•Duets  
•Theatricality  
•Girl Power  
•50's, 60's, 70's, 80's

Anything else: No.

So yeah! That's basically it. If you'd like to send in an OC, please PM me with your character. Please title the PM as "HWYMIG! OC Submission," because that would help me so much and I'd love you forever.

Also if you'd like, you can send in 2 characters! Now I'm not saying that both of your OC's will be picked, but you can send in 2. Remember, I need 5 girls and 6 boys. No more, no less.

I want you guys to be creative and have fun because to me that's most important:) Good luck!

If I get enough OC's sent in and picked out, I will have the first chapter uploaded on Monday or Tuesday. And I know I've said it before, but PLEASE send in an OC! I've heard SYOC stories are pretty popular on here and I'd love for people to read and enjoy mine.

And I seriously hope I am not aggravating anyone by this.

Anyways! I think that's it. Let me know if I'm forgetting anything and I'll change it. Thanks for reading! :D *smiles*

Signing Off,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo

P.S. This is my very first SYOC story so please be nice:)


	2. OC List!

Here's What You Missed In Glee!

Hi guys! Welcome to my new SYOC story, Here's What You Missed In Glee! I'm super excited for it because its my first SYOC story I've ever done and I got so many great OC's.

So yeah. Anyone reading this that might want to send in an OC, I'm sorry, but it is C-L-O-S-E-D. I got a lot of awesome characters, but I had a few too many. There were mostly too many girls, but it's okay because I've accepted them all and the SYOC is now closed. I just had sooo many OC's. (Which is weird, I thought no one would like my story) but I was wrong! So thanks to everyone who sent in an OC, y'all are wonderful!

I decided this will just be an update for the character list so you guys can know who's in the story. I was going to male it an audition chapter but I can't right now because I have to do so much, so hopefully "Auditious Licious Pt. 1" (a cheesy name I came up with for auditions, just...I'm random. K?) will be up on Friday. No promises though.

And please please please don't send me messages asking when I'll update or where am I or when is your character going to be mentioned. I don't like questions like that very much. I believe that the author should be respected, and not hunted down and questioned over an update.

A dear friend of mine on here (some of you may know her, her name is XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX. She writes really good stories. And I'm not just saying that because she's my BFF) anyways, she had an SYOC story and reviewers continuously asked her questions like that and stuff, and it just seems irritating.

So please, I beg of you, don't send me messages like that. I update when I can, there is never a specific day or anything, so when I get a chance to update, I will. I promise I won't make you wait too long, lol:) and all OC's will be mentioned soon enough, so don't worry. Just be patient. This stuff takes a long time for me.

Anyways, I guess that's it. Here's the character list for "Here's What You Missed In Glee!" *theme music*

Girls:  
1. Billie Noelle Hall (16, Sophomore) made by me, FearlessGeek

2. Hallie Jones (14, Freshman) made by XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX

3. Lorelei "L.B" Echo Bennett (16, Junior) made by BellaRosa17

4. Charlotte "Charlie" Reya Henderson (15, Freshman) made by sorry-just-me

5. Kayla Haruko Strife (16, Sophomore) made by Hell Devil 13

6. Cynthia "Thia" Rose Wilson (16, Sophomore) made by BitchAmI

7. Henrietta "Etta" Diana Clark (16, Sophomore) made by IAmTheStars

8. Charlotte "Lottie" Zoe Wesley (16, Sophomore) made by Storm229

9. Amber Bethany Tyler (16, Sophomore) made by SoulSurferfan116

10. Priscilla Addison Heron (16, Junior) made by MJGLeek19

It's funny... I only needed 5 girls. Oh well! The more the merrier:)

Boys:  
1. Daniel "Dan" Matthew Knight (17, Senior) made by danjackson

2. Michael "Mickey" James Tennant (16, Sophomore) made by Malehkia

3. Michael Stone Claiborne (everyone just calls him Stone) (17, Junior) made by Silverstone007

4. Andrew Bryce Davidson (17, Junior) made by gleekfreak102

5. Nicholas Jaymes Cook (goes by Nicky or Nick) (16, Sophomore) made by XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX

6. Lucas Hiroshi Strife (16, Sophomore) made by Hell Devil 13

7. Drew Adam Sinclair (17, Junior) made by FearlessGeek

Okay, so those are the OC's! Thank you to everyone who sent one in! There are now 17 members of the club instead of 12 but whatever! I think it's better this way:)

Anyways, chapter 1 "Auditious Licious" (that's so fun to say!) should be up by Friday if I'm lucky.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and loving me! You guys rock:)

Signing Off,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo


	3. AN

Here's What You Missed In Glee!

Hi peeps:) this is just a quick note I need to post. First off, thank you ever so much to my lovely readers and reviewers (you guys need a fan name!) So anyone who might have a good name I can call my awesome "fans," please PM me because I'd love to hear it!

Secondly, yesterday when I posted the OC list I made a mistake and forgot one character. So there are actually 18 glee members instead of 17.

The OC I forgot to mention is named Issac Ian Lovely, but he goes by Izzy. He's 15 and a Freshman, and he was made by only-one-of-my-kind-7.

To only-one-of-my-kind-7: I am really sorry about forgetting Izzy. I know you said it's ok, I just felt kinda bad:-(

Anywhoo! Lastly, the first _OFFICIAL_ update for Here's What You Missed In Glee should be up tomorrow! Tonight I'll be up writing it and looking up everyone's audition songs (because to be honest, I've never heard of most of them) and I will be at work to create a fabulous very Gleeful Auditious Licious Extravaganza! :D

Thank you to the people who actually liked the name I'm using for auditions.

So yeah, I guess that's it. Expect an awesome update tomorrow, DECEMBER 21st, 2012 when the world IS NOT going to end. Keep in mind that tomorrow will be the most annoying day in Internet history but I'm posting a fanfic anyway. You know why? Cuz I'm a BAD BITC-

Anyways! Yeah. I'm gonna go get started on it now, bye guys!

Remember to PM if you have any questions or a suggestion for a fan name! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and loving me:) *hugs to everyone*

Signing Off,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Here's What You Missed In Glee!

Hi Fanfictioners! I'm back with a very random, fabulous, awesome, funny, magical, exciting, musical, Gleeful, Auditious Licious Extravaganza!

Well, part 1 of it anyways.

But yeah! This is part 1 of auditions. Part 2 should be up Saturday or Sunday, or Monday but I'm not sure. I never have a specific update date. I just update when I can, which is usually at the most random times:)

I've decided that 9 people will be auditioning in this chapter, and 9 will audition in the next. That just makes things even, fair, and simple. Which is the best way I do my work.

Also, not everyone's POV is in this chapter. Just about 6 of the OC's POV is mentioned in here. It just takes me too long to do all the POV's. I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like that.. but that's just how I need to do it.

And only the songs will be mentioned for people's auditions, not the lyrics. Lyrics also take too long and it gets really boring. But I will try and put detail in the auditions so you can try and get a feel of what the performance would be like if it were real.

I guess that's it though. So...

*Harmony impression* So sit back, relax, and most importantly... enjoy.

You guys remember Harmony right? The super talented Rachel act-a-like Gerber baby? Well, I love her. Sucks she was only on Glee twice.

Anyways, I'm getting off topic. Here is...  
AUDITIOUS LICIOUS PART 1. I hope you like it!

XXX

*Holly's POV*

It was a Monday morning in September. the first day of a new school year. The air was fresh, and I had a good feeling as I watched old friends meet up and talk about their summers, exchange hugs, and laugh about whatever teenagers laugh about these days. God, I sound old. Gross.

I walked past 2 kids making out by the locker and called for them to use protection as I skipped down the hall. I watched a few new Freshman kids sit nervously on a bench, waiting anxiously for the day to be over when it hadn't even started yet. I shook my head and told them to cheer up. They didn't listen, but it was worth the try.

I walked down the hall to get to Figgin's office. I seriously did not like that guy. He's a bit of a skeez if you ask me. But ever since Dr. Hair Grease and his pretty little strawberry head wife had a kid, I have to take over Glee club. Which isn't a problem, not at all. I loved subbing for Glee 2 years ago. Now that was a fun time.

But things have changed. It won't be the same group of awesome kids I had 2 years ago. They've all grown up and graduated, and they've all been bitch slapped by the real world, it won't be like it was before. I'll have new kids. But that's quite alright, because Holly Holiday is always up for a challenge... and a drink.

I'm a riot, I thought quietly.

I chuckled to myself as I walked into his office and plopped down in that awful chair in front of his desk. "Sup Figgy," I said. Figgins frowned slightly, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "Good morning, Miss Holiday." He said. I shook my head. "Call me Holly, Miss Holiday makes me sound old." I said, smiling.

Figgins nodded. "Alright. Well, Holly. It's nice to see you again. How are things?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Could be worse, I guess. But let's talk about why I'm really here, Fig. K?" I said, getting bored. I don't know even know why I'm in this smelly office, I already know what to do.

I'm going to shelter some awkward high schoolers and classify them as "Holly's Homies" and then they'll be a part of an epic Glee club and we're going to smack some magical noise on this bland hell chamber known as high school. Simple enough. I don't need to be talking to Figgins right now.

Figgins nodded. "Okay then, well, I know you've subbed for the Glee club before, but it's different now, and I just want to make sure you know what you are doing." He explained. I gasped. This man doesn't even know how to run a high school, how is he trying to tell me I don't know how to run a glee club?!

I was offended. I was about to give him the "Man, please" glare, but decided against it. I just nodded and tuned him out while he "oh so helpfully explained" what I was supposed to do. I already knew how it worked, so I just nodded every now and then to make it look like I was listening. After he was done talking, I got up and brushed off my black skirt with red roses.  
I turned to Figgins. "So when are auditions exactly?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. Great. He looked at me and said, "Well, since the gym is being repaired right now, the Cheerios are using the auditorium tomorrow and Wednesday, and then band is using it on Thursday. So you may use it on Friday for Glee auditions." He said. I smiled. "Coolness. Later Figgy!" I called running out of the office.

I walked down the hall, high fiving kids and just being the awesome chick I am, and I walked into the Glee club room. It was empty. That wasn't going to work. I looked around the room and decided that me and the new members would decorate the room, and make it a little snazzy. That would definitely work for me. But first... I actually needed to get members.

I walked into the computer room and started to design posters for Glee club and I made a sign up sheet. I numbered it for 20 members, but who knows how many I'll get. I got excited. I decided to call the audition "Auditious Licious" because it's just fabulous and super creative. I left and went to go put up the posters, feeling like a winner. I know the year hadn't really started yet, but I was still feeling strong, like nothing could bring me down.

Holly, you can do this. You promised Will you'd do this. You can't let him down. You won't let him down. Just play it cool, and get some members. You can do it. I told myself quietly. I put up the posters and sign up sheet happily and walked down the hall back to the glee room feeling confident. This year would be amazing. I knew it.

I turned the corner and abruptly stopped when I heard someone yell, "Glee club is for losers!" I turned around and walked up to the boy who said that. He was a football jock, probably a junior or senior. I wasn't intimidated by this punk.

"Hey," I called. He turned around and smiled. "Hey babe, why haven't we met before?" He said lamely. I rolled my eyes and tried my hardest not to laugh. I was used to old and young men hitting on me. I just wasn't up for this nonsense. "Uh, because I'm a teacher. The GLEE club teacher." I said. He looked a boy embarrassed as the students laughed at him and said, "Ooohhh" and a plethora of other noises.

He stepped back. "Oh. Well Glee club is lame, no offense," he said. I smiled. "Not as lame as that 1980's haircut," I said, eliciting a roar of laughter from all the students in the hall. The jock turned pink and walked off. I smiled and walked back to the room, fist bumping a few kids as I went off. "No one talks smack about mah club." I said.

I know Will wasn't good on defending the kids and making sure that the glee club wasn't bullied, but I am. And Mama Holls don't take that mess from no one about her kids. No one. I want Glee to be a safe and fun place for these kids. I want them to know that they can be themselves and do their thing up in here without any judgement. I want them to know that it's okay to gets their Gleek on.

I smiled to myself as I envisioned how I wanted the room to look. I was getting some pretty awesome ideas which made me happier.  
Suddenly, my phone started to ring. "Yo," I said. Will was on the other end smiling. "Hey Holly!" He said. I smiled. "Sup Will," I said happily. "What goes on?" He smiled. "Oh my God, so much. Em had the baby last night." He said. I smiled. "Oh my God Will, that's great! Was it a girl or a boy?" I asked. Wow. Schue had a kid. I was beyond happy.

Will laughed. "It was a beautiful little girl. We named her Heather Brianne, and she's absolutely perfect. Curly red hair, beautiful blue eyes... a cute butt chin." Will said. I laughed at the butt chin part. I knew his kid would come out with one. I smiled. "Will, that's awesome. I'm so happy for you." I said.

"Thanks Holl. How are things going with the Glee club?" He asked.  
I shrugged even though he couldn't see me. "Fine I guess. I just put up posters and a sign up sheet. Auditious Licious will be held this Friday and its gonna rock." I said happily. I really was excited for this.

Will furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh.. Auditious Licious?" He asked. I smiled.

"Don't hate cause I'm original, don't hate cause I'm so magical," I sang into the phone. Will laughed.

"I love the name. It's cool." He said. "Thanks. Well, I should probably go. I gotta go buy paint and stuff to redecorate this room. Why'd you have the room so bland and boring?" I asked. Will thought for a second. He honestly didn't know. "I dunno. Well, I'll let you go. Make sure to get some members, keep the club running." He said.

I sighed. "I know Will. I promised you I'd keep this club standing and I intend to do that. Trust in me," I said. He smiled. "Alright, I do. Bye Holly." He said. "Later dude." I said, hanging up afterwards.

I put my phone in my pocket and walked out to my car to go buy stuff to jazz up the room. I left McKinley feeling hopeful that I'd come back to see a list full of eager students wanting to show their stuff on Friday.

*Billie's POV*

I walked down the hall feeling confident about the new year. I already knew what I was going to do: JOIN GLEE.

I knew kids got teased for being in it, but I didn't care. I've been bullied since Preschool, and I'm a sophomore now. It wasn't anything new. And why should I let bullies stop me from what I love to do? Oh wait... I wasn't going to.

I thought about Rachel Berry. She was a freaking _LEGEND_ at this school. I wanted to be like her. I was already confident and ambitious, I just want to let people see that talent in me. I want to be a legend and be a star. That's all I've ever wanted. I smiled as I walked over to the sign up sheet. I pulled a pen out of my bag and signed my name in neat cursive on the first line and put a smiley face next to it. I sighed in satisfaction. This year would be great if I got into Glee.

*Hallie Jones POV*

I walked silently into McKinley high school with my earphones in. It wast first day of high school and I was beyond nervous. I was a freshman... which meant I was fresh meat. An easy bullying target. A nobody.

I was always the loser in school, and I figured nothing would be different now. I clutched my bookbag tightly and walked around, trying to find my way to class. I had French, which was nice because I was fluent in it. My grandma (a.k.a. my legal guardian) taught me how to speak French so I was pretty good.

I quickly walked, avoiding contact with anyone. I was too scared to speak, which got me classified as the "mute" in my earlier years. I guess it was true.

As I was walking, I saw something that caught my attention. A sign up sheet for Glee. I slightly smiled. I loved to sing. I figured joining could be fun and it could help me make friends, which is something I really need right now. I signed my name under some girl named Billie. I smiled. This would be cool.

I turned the corner, and just in a quick second, a cold, sticky, wet, substance hit my face. I guess I screamed. I don't know. All I remember is it hurting and people laughing at me. "Welcome to high school, Gleeotch!" A jock yelled at me. Tears burned in my bright blue eyes. I ran off into the bathroom. I sank down and cried. I just hoped being in Glee would make me feel better.

*Izzy Lovely POV*

I was sitting in the courtyard waiting for school to start. It was my Freshman year at McKinley, and it wasn't going off to a great start. I hated Lima, but I hated my dad even more for making me move away from everything I'd always knew and loved and then for him to make me leave it all without him.

He'd divorced my mom because she had this "insane" dream of being an actress and apparently he had wanted her to give it up, especially when my mom tried to get me into it. I just didn't even want to think about it all. I needed a distraction. But not just any distraction, a distraction... a distraction with something I loved.

I went into the school and took in my surroundings. Overall, the school sucked. My old school in California was better. Everything in California was better.

I walked past a sign up sheet for Glee club and turned. There were already 2 names on there. Billie and Hallie. I shrugged. Maybe joining this club would help me get some friends and maybe things wouldn't suck so much. Plus I really liked to sing. That's one thing that didn't change in my life. I grabbed a pen from my bag, signed my name on the third line, and ran off to my first class before class started.

*Dan Knight POV*

I looked around and groaned. School. No, torture is what they should call it. I sat in the back of the school and watched everything go by. I was too bored to even care about the fact that I was supposed to be in school now. I don't even care about my grades... sports is my main interest. I was on the football team so as you can probably tell, school for me doesn't matter. If you couldn't tell, well then you're an idiot.

I pulled up my leather jacket and decided to walk into school. If I wanted to stay on the football team, I needed to at least show up at my classes. I sighed as I went to my locker. This was my last year at this school and while I should be more than happy, I feel like something's missing.

I turned around and slumped against the locker. I turned my head and saw a poster for Glee club. Hmmm, I thought. Maybe that's what's missing. I may not look like the kind of guy who's into singing and music, but I actually am. I just never joined Glee because I didn't want people to call me a loser. But then again... since when do I give a crap what people think of me?

I walked up to the sign up sheet and wrote my name. Well, it was kind of like I scribbled it, but whatever. I looked at a few students and gave them a glare. "Do you have a problem?" I asked. They all shook their heads and ran away.

I smiled in satisfaction and walked off to class. Glee club was about to be taken by storm.

*Amber Tyler POV*

I walked into McKinley High feeling powerful and hot. I was popular, so it was natural to feel that way. My two best friends Paris and Lauren walked next to me. We were all totally fab.

I was the leader of our group so that meant I was to stand in the middle. I was a Cheerio, and I had everything. Except a boyfriend. But I was a sophomore this year and I'm a pretty blonde head cheerleader, so it shouldn't be too hard to get a boy.

I figure that I'm already a legend here. I'm the only girl here that was ever able to be a freshman head cheerleader so that already makes me better than a lot of the people here. Being awesome can wear me out though, so I've decided that this year, I need to get into something that can help me relax, have fun, and even make a new friend or two.

I mean, I love Paris and Lauren... but they can be a bit much at times.

As I was walking to class, I saw a few excited kids signing up for something. I walked over. I was always in the mood to destroy somebody's happiness. "What are you losers so excited about?" I asked.  
They all got nervous and ran off. I shrugged and turned. It was a sheet for Glee. I smiled a little. Maybe I could do this whole Glee thing.

I like to sing, and I'm pretty good. But I'm popular, Glee could totally destroy my reputation. Ah, screw the haters. I can always destroy them if they tease me. I thought to myself as I signed up. I walked off quickly ignoring Paris and Lauren because I knew they'd judge me. I was ready to try something new... what was so bad about that?

*Thia Wilson POV*

(A/N: this is the last character POV for this chapter because I'm just about to jump into auditions. Also, song lyrics won't be on here because that takes too long and I'm still busy. But I hope you guys love it anyways!)

Hi, I'm Cynthia... call me Thia. I'm the school bad girl slash loner and I like it that way. So don't mess with me and everything will be fine and you can live another day of your stupid life. I said to myself as I walked into McKinley. I was practicing what I'd say if somebody crossed me.

It was my sophomore year and I wasn't taking crap from anyone. That was a promise.

I walked over to the sign up sheet for Glee and wrote my name. There were already 8 kids signed up and I figured if be the 9th. I love to sing and Glee would be perfect for me. I've wanted to be in a Glee club for a while because I figured it'd help me let go and have some fun.

I know I just looked kind of like a rough,  
abrasive, mean girl that was always out to get someone, but I was more than that. Being in Glee would help me prove them wrong.

And nobody was screwing that up for me.

I walked to class feeling satisfied. I'd done what I wanted and that was all that mattered. "Glee club, ready or not, here I Come." I said quietly walking to class.

(Friday: Auditions pt. 1)

*Holly POV*

It was Friday afternoon and the auditorium was looking awesome. I had put colorful streamers everywhere and a few disco balls around the room (to make the room look groovy, of course) and I had also decorated the stage and had the musicians wear top hats because top hats are fun and snazzy. My spirit was high and I was confident that all the kids would do a killer job today.

I stood on the stage in the auditorium and held a clipboard. I didn't really need it, but it made me look professional, which is cool. The auditorium only had 9 kids, but it was quite noisy. It was time to start the auditions. There would be 9 more kids auditioning on Monday, which is totally awesome because I didn't think anyone would even join. Looks like I was wrong.

"Shushers!" I called. The room went silent. "Cool, you guys actually listen." I said. A few people laughed. I looked at everyone and smiled.

"Okay everyone! Welcome to Auditious Licious!" I shouted excitedly. There were some claps and cheers. I was glad people were excited. I was too.

I smiled. "Righteous, that's what I like to hear. Now who's ready to sing it out?" I asked. Everyone cheered, except Hallie who nervously sat in the back. I would have to work with that girl. I smiled. "Good, because starting now, it is on!" I cheered. Everyone clapped and smiled.

I cleared my throat. "First up is Billie Hall!" I said. Billie got up and walked on stage confidently. She was wearing a baby blue knee lengthy dress with suspenders and a crisp white blouse with puffy sleeves. Her hair was curly and she had a baby blue bow with polka dots in her hair. She was wearing white knee socks and black wedge heels. She looked like Rachel Berry. She smiled. I smiled back.

"Hola darling," I said. She smiled and waved. Billie looked out to the audience. I knew this girl would do a good job. I'd seen her perform before, and she was definitely something to cheer for.

"Hello everyone, my name is Billie Hall, and I'll be singing Smile by Lily Allen." She said.

I smiled. "Good song choice, you can start." I said. I ran off stage and sat down in the front to watch. Billie nodded at the musicians and the music began to play.

Billie closed her eyes and began to sway and sing. She had a beautiful and very powerful voice. This girl was definitely in. But what I really liked about Billie wasn't her voice... it was her confidence. She just walked up to the stage and owned it, and that's what I like to see.

Her voice was soulful and sweet, and it made a few people in the audience dance... even me. The music faded and Billie bowed. Everyone clapped and cheered and she blushed a little.

I stood up. "Baby bop.. you've got style. You are definitely in this club!" I said happily. Billie smiled brightly and jumped up and down. "Yay! Thank you," she said. I nodded. She ran off stage and took her seat.

I looked at the list. "Next up is Hallie Jones." I said.

*General POV*

Hallie looked up. She was a little afraid of performing but she knew that she had to go up and do it. She was doing it for her mom, her mom would've wanted this for her. She quickly stood up and walked up to the stage and started shake a little. "H-h-hi, I'm H-H-Ha-l-lie... I-I'll-" she began quietly. She was cut off.

"Spit it out mute!" Dan yelled, getting frustrated. Billie rose up and looked at him.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Billie defended. Hallie smiled slightly. She had to remember to thank Billie for sticking up for her. No one had really done that before.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Hall. Just stick to chirping on stage like the little bird you are. He said. Billie gasped. "How dare you!" She said.

Just as she was about to go into a full Rachel Berry-esque rant, Holly called, "Guys! Cut it out or you can go." She hated talking like that to people, but she needed to get through auditions and Holly never would if they continued fighting like that.

"You two can make out later, k?" Holly joked. Billie opened her mouth. "Ewwww! No way I'd ever kiss him." She said as if she was a 7 year old girl who still fully believed that Dan was infested with cooties.

Billie instantly closed her mouth, sat down, and folded her hands in her lap. She didn't usually yell at people like that, but it kinda felt... good.

She looked up to the stage, where Hallie was still shaking a bit with nervousness. Her piercing bright blue eyes were shining as she stood on stage. She looked pretty.

Holly looked to Hallie. She sighed. "Homegirl, I'm sorry. Go on, do ya thang." She said. Hallie nodded. "I'm Hallie and I'll be singing My Immortal by Evanescence." She said quickly.

Holly nodded and Hallie began to sing.

Her voice was quiet and shaky as she began. She sounded like a small little girl, but her voice was still beautiful. She looked sad, as if she was remembering a sad memory in her life. Maybe she was, Holly thought. She continued to watch.

Hallie may have started off quiet, but she sure didn't end that way. Her voice gradually became more strong and confident throughout the song and by the ending, she was singing as if she came out of her mother's womb with that voice, like she'd never been afraid of anything before. It was amazing.

The song ended and Hallie bowed. Everyone clapped. Holly stood up.

"Awesome job Hal, you're in!" She said. Hallie smiled brightly. It was the first real smile she'd shown in a very long time. She thanked Holly and walked back to her seat.

Billie turned around and smiled. "Great job, Hallie." She said giving her a thumbs up. Hallie smiled. "Thanks. Thank you for sticking up for me, too." She said. Billie smiled. "No problem." She said. She turned back around and Hallie smiled to herself.

Holly looked at the list again. "Okay, Izzy Lovely? Is he here?" She asked. Izzy stood up. "I'm here," he said.

Holly smiled. "Good. Cool name by the way," she said. "Uh, thanks." He said awkwardly. Holly smiled and sat down.

Izzy sighed as he stood in front if everyone. "Remember that you wanted this," he whispered to himself quickly. He looked up.

"Alright, I'm Izzy, and I'll be singing Let It Be by The Beatles." He said. Holly clapped. "Epic song choice, brother!" She said. He laughed. He thought she was pretty cool, actually.

A few seconds later, the piano music started and Izzy began to sing. He had a really strong and nice voice. It was definitely a voice that could be used in Glee. He stood on the stage and sang powerfully. Holly watched in interest as he was almost finished. A minute later, he finished the song. Everyone clapped lightly and he smiled. He actually felt really good. Even if he wasn't in California.

Holly clapped. "You nailed that song man, not many people can sing like that. Hold onto your voice, and hold onto this club because baby, you are in!" She said. Izzy smiled brightly and cheered. He thanked Holly and went back to the seat he was in and high fived Billie.

"Amber Tyler?" Holly asked. Amber popped up from her seat. "Here! And fabulous as ever!" She called happily. She was a pretty thin blonde girl in a Cheerios uniform and a beauty queen smile. She instantly reminded Holly of Quinn Fabray.

She walked up to the mic and smiled. "Hey everyone, I'm Amber. You probably already know that because I'm head Cheerio and super popular. Anyways, I'll be singing Papa Don't Preach by Madonna." She said. Holly nodded. "You can start," she said. Amber nodded to the musicians and the music started.

She swayed her hips and her short Cheerios skirt floated around her waist and the top of her thighs as she began to sing. The girl really could sing. It wasn't Madonna level, but it was pretty dang close.

She had a strong powerful voice and a good attitude. She was fearless and she rocked out during the song, and that's what Holly liked about Amber. She knew that she'd be accepting Amber into the club.

The song ended and Amber bowed. Everyone clapped. "Great job, Blondie!" Holly praised. Amber smiled like a little girl and thanked her. "You've got a really sweet voice, I love it. You're in!" Holly said.

Amber cheered. "Oh my gosh, yay! Thank you!" She said excitedly. She ran off the stage and sat back down. "You did a good job," both Billie and Hallie said. Amber smiled to herself and shrugged as if her performance was nothing. "I know I did." She said inspecting her nails. Billie rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"Next up is Daniel Knight," Holly called. Dan got up and walked down to the stage. "It's Dan, get it right please." He said in a snarky tone. Holly put her hands up in defense. "Sorry dude," she said. She sat down and watched him.

"I'm Dan, don't call me anything else. I'm gonna sing We Are The Champions by Queen. Prepare to have your minds blown," he said. Holly smiled. This kid may look like a member of a biker group or something, but he had good taste in music.

He turned to the musicians, and the music started. He began to sing. Holly smiled. This guy was really really great. He had a strong powerful voice and she figured he'd be a good male soloist in the club.

He finished singing, but didn't bow. He wasn't really into that. He wasn't into a lot of things, actually. He just stood there and let everyone clap for him because he knew he deserved the applause for his good performance. Holly cheered. "Homeboy, you are in!" She called pointing to him. He slightly smiled. He ran off stage and went to his seat. He'd never admit this to anyone, but he actually felt really happy, excited, and proud that he made it in Glee.

He sat down and smiled. Billie sighed and tapped his shoulder. He turned. "Yeah?" He asked. She sighed again. "Good job, Dan. You were really something up there." She said. He smiled faintly. "Thanks, I guess. You weren't too bad yourself." He said. He quickly turned around so Billie wouldn't see him smile like an idiot. Billie smiled and sat back in her chair.

She didn't like Dan, but it felt good to say something nice to him.

Holly sighed. Just a few more to go, she thought to herself. "Okay, I need Thia Wilson up here." She said. Thia got up, eager to go up on stage and show everyone what she was capable of doing.

She walked onto the stage looking confident and ready to sing. Holly smiled. "You can begin," she said. Thia nodded.

"Sup, I'm Thia Wilson. I'll be singing Shut Up And Drive by Rihanna. Enjoy," she said. Holly nodded and sat down. Thia pointed to the musicians and the music began to play. She danced a little, then grabbed onto the microphone and began to sing.

Thia sang and did a pretty okay job. It was sung semi-badly, but it wasn't so horrible that she had to be kicked off stage. Holly didn't really care about the voice, what she really liked was their confidence and attitude while they were performing. That's what really mattered.

Thia finished and bowed. She smiled a little. "Good Job! You're in." Holly said. Thia nodded. "Thanks," she said. There was a hint of excitement in her voice. She ran off stage and sat back down.

Holly looked up to the audience. "Alright, you guys are really awesome performers!" She said. Everyone clapped and she smiled. "K, now I need Charlie Henderson." She said. Charlie got up and walked onto the stage.

She smiled at the audience and net to the piano. She figured that she'd play the piano for her audition because she liked to play and she wanted to show people another talent of hers.

She looked out to everyone. "Hi, my name is Charlotte, but I like to be called Charlie. I'll be singing Fix You by Coldplay." She said quietly. Charlie was a mute type of girl, so she was very quiet.

Holly nodded. "Ok, you can begin." She said. Charlie nodded and began to play the piano softly. It sounded amazing. She began to sing softly, letting the music take her away. Holly could tell that she really liked to sing, and that she would definitely be a part of Glee this year.

The song ended and Charlie bowed. Everyone clapped for her and she felt really great. While her head was down, she quickly wiped away a small tear. She got up and smiled.

"Wow Charlie, that was wonderful. You're in." Holly said. Charlie smiled brightly. She thanked Holly and went back to her seat.  
She was excited about being in Glee, and she was also happy that she could go home and tell her little sister that she was in a Glee club. She loved her sister more than anyone could ever know.

"I need Michael Tennant up here," Holly said. Mickey got up walked up to the stage nervously. He was the quiet, nerdy British kid and even though he'd been warming up to people and working to overcome his shyness, he wasn't through the woods yet.

"Hi," Holly said. Michael smiled. "Ello," he said in his charming British accent. He didn't like to show off with it, usually because girls swooned over it, but he still liked the way he talked.

Billie and Hallie sat in the back with Andrew and they all fangirled over Mickey's accent a little.

The three students had all became friends about 20 minutes earlier over the topic of bowties. It was funny because Andy was having a hard time fixing his bowtie and Billie came over and helped him. Hallie just smiled and quietly complimented him in his clothes. Hallie and Billie were instantly reminded of Blaine Anderson when they looked at Andrew. It was kind of... well, cute.

Billie and Hallie didn't want to be mean, but they figured that Andy was gay. They just didn't say anything. They didn't care if he was though, because they didn't have a problem with gays. Billie actually thought it was wayyyy more fun to hang around gay boys than straight boys.

But without either girl asking, he'd just smiled softly, looking at them and  
quickly told them that he was gay and they just nodded and told him that they didn't care and that they liked him anyways. The 3 hugged and found it funny that they were that close after just 20 minutes.

Mickey smiled. "I'm Mickey and I'll be singing Piano Man by Billy Joel." He said. Holly smiled. "Alrighty then, show us what you got," she said. Mickey nodded and the music began to play. He began to sing.

He had a very good voice. Billy Joel would've been proud. Holly smiled as she watched him sing. He was having a good time up there. Holly liked that.

The song ended and everyone clapped. Holly stood up. "Jolly good show chap!" She exclaimed. Mickey laughed. "Thank you." He said. She smiled. "You're in," she said. Mickey smiled. "Really?" He asked. She nodded. He jumped up and exclaimed, "YES!", causing everyone to laugh.

Mickey thanked Holly and went back to his seat. He was very excited.

She laughed. "Ok, there's only one more supermegafoxyawesomehot kid left to audition. And in the essence of this Auditious Licious thang, I need you all to welcome... Andrew Davidson!" She exclaimed.

Andy looked a little nervous, but he stood up. Hallie and Billie smiled at him and gave him and thumbs up. He smiled back and walked up to the stage.

Holly smiled. "Hey Preppy," she said jokingly. He smiled. "Hi, I'm Andrew, but I go by Andy, and I'll be singing I Don't Mind If You Don't Mind by Ron Pope." He said. Holly nodded. He motioned to the musicians and they began to play.

He had a very strong and confident voice, and he was really talented. The music played low and softly as he sang. The spotlight was down in him and it made him look like an angel. It was pretty cool, actually.  
The song ended and Andy bowed. Everyone clapped and cheered. He did a really good job.

Holly stood up. "Great job Andy!" She cheered. He smiled. He hadn't felt this good in years. "Thanks." He said. She smiled. "Well, you're in!" She exclaimed. He smiled.

He couldn't believe it. He actually got into Glee. He felt like a winner. He thanked Holly and went back to his seat. He smiled on his way back.  
Andy hugged Billie and Hallie and they all agreed to go get milkshakes after auditions were over.

Holly smiled and ran up to the stage. "Okay guys! Thank you for all coming out to Auditious Lucious!" She exclaimed. Everyone cheered and clapped.  
Holly laughed. "Alright, so congratulations to all you fabulous peeps that got in! It's gonna be a kick ass year!" She yelled. Everyone stood up and cheered loudly.

"Ok, you all are free. Run away, children!" She said. Everyone said goodbye and left.

Holly smiled to herself and walked out of the auditorium feeling very satisfied with the day. She couldn't wait to see the next 9 kids audition on Monday. She knew they'd do a good job just like the kids today.

She smiled and hummed happily as she walked out to her car to go home. She drove off and thought about how awesome the year would be and how she wouldn't fail Will. Those were her kids now, and she was going to do everything in her power to lead them to victory and make them feel special.

And she was definitely going to make that happen.

XXX

Okay peeps, there was Auditious Licious Part 1! I hope you guys liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it and I think it turned out pretty good:)

I hope I wrote everyone's characters good. If you didn't like it, PM me and I'll try to fix it. But yeah, I hope everyone thought this was awesome!

And I'm sorry I didn't put the sing lyrics in the audition. To be honest I don't like doing that because it takes wayyy too long and it gets extremely boring. More boring than my math class. Which is really saying something.

The next 9 kids will audition later, in Auditious Licious Part 2. I hope you guys will enjoy that, and it should be updated on Sunday or Monday if I'm lucky.

So yeah! I suppose that's it for now. Please PM me if you have any questions or want something to be changed. I hope I did okay though. Also, if you guys have an epic fan name, PM me with that or leave it in a review! XD

And please don't forget to review! Reviews are love, and everyone needs love:)

Thank you for reading, reviewing, and loving me! *hugs*

Signing Off,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Here's What You Missed In Glee!

Hello friends! I'm back with part 2 of Auditious Licious!  
Thank you to everyone for reading part 1 and I'm glad y'all liked it!

Seriously, you guys make me happier than a fat kid at a cake convention:)

I know I keep asking about it (and I'm probably annoying you all) but I really really want a fan name for you guys! You're just so awesome and I feel like I have a little fan base... maybe it's just all in my imagination though.

Anyways! PM with a fan name if you got one. It doesn't have to be good, just send it in because I'd love to see it! (PM if you have a question/suggestion for your character or about the story also)

I'm just going to jump right into auditions now. Remember, if your OC didn't audition last chapter, they'll be auditioning in this one. And same as part 1, the lyrics for songs won't be mentioned. It just takes wayyy too long.

But that's just the case for auditions. The kids will be singing many different songs in the story, so the lyrics will be mentioned for those songs:)

But yeah! Here is part 2 of Auditious Licious! Enjoy!

(Monday: Auditions pt. 2)

*Holly's POV*

I stood on the stage in the auditorium feeling confident. This was the second portion for auditions and I knew it would be great.  
The kids last week were fabulous and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that the kids today would be the same way. I smiled as I looked at the 9 kids in the audience. I could tell they were eager to get this thing started. That's what I loved to see. I yelled out to get their attention.  
"Quiet homies!" I yelled. The auditorium went silent.

These kids were pretty cool.

I smiled. "Okay guys, welcome to Auditious Licious!" I shouted. There were some claps and cheers. I laughed. "9 kids auditioned last week and all got in, so y'all better have on your big kid undies and bring it today and get in!" I said. A few people laughed.

"Alright. Let's get this rodeo started, shall we?" I asked. Everyone cheered.  
"Okay, that's what I like to hear!" I said. I looked at my clipboard. "First up, is Lottie Wesley!" I said. Everyone clapped.

*General POV*

A tall slender girl with chocolate brown hair, mildly tanned skin, and blue green (like a turquoise color) eyes ran up to the stage. She was very pretty. She smiled.

Holly gave her a high five. "Heyyyy guuuurrrllll," Holly said. Lottie waved then looked out to the audience. She was wearing a pale- colored mint green camisole with dark wash super skinny jeans and black flats. She had a good sense of style.

Lottie smiled. "Hello everybody, I'm Charlotte, but I go by Lottie, and I'll be singing My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson." She said. Holly nodded. "As soon as I get off the stage, you can do your thing." She said jokingly.

Holly quickly ran off the stage and sat down, signaling Lottie to begin.  
The music started and she began to move from side to side as she sang.  
Lottie was very talented and she had a beautiful voice. Holly knew from the first note Lottie sang, that she'd be in the club.

The music faded and Lottie bowed. Everyone clapped. Holly stood up. "Good job, girlfriend!" She cheered. Lottie smiled. She felt special.  
"You are in!" Holly said. Lottie smiled like a child on Christmas morning. "Thank you!" She said happily. Holly nodded and Lottie ran off the stage and back to her seat.

She decided not to tell her parents about her being in Glee because she knew they'd just think it was a complete waste of time and they'd try to pull her away from her joy. She'd just enjoy Glee for as long as she could.  
Holly smiled. "Alright, I need Miss Lorelei Bennett to come on up here," she said.

L.B. got up and walked to the stage with a smile on her face. She had wavy light brown hair with pink highlights, hazel eyes, high cheekbones, and fair light brown olive toned skin. Her slender frame was fit perfectly into a beautiful baby blue Free People dress with white stripes at the bottom, and black heels. She had on a white beanie cap also. She had a nice fashion sense too.

Holly smiled. "Hi Princess," she said. Lorelei smiled. "Hi." She said. She walked up to the microphone and looked out to the audience. "Hey guys, I'm Lorelei Bennett but everyone knows me as L.B." She said. "I'll be singing Happy by Leona Lewis." She continued.

Holly smiled. "I love that song," she whispered. L.B. nodded to the musicians and the music started. She twirled around in a circle smiling before she began to sing.

L.B. had a stunning voice. She looked so joyful as she sang, like singing was the outlet to break away from all her stress and pain, as if it was the one thing in this world that made her happy. She sang sweetly and twirled around again. Holly was very impressed.

The song ended and L.B. bowed. Everyone clapped for her and she smiled and twirled around again. She liked to twirl.

Holly stood up. "Girl, that was fabulous!" She said. L.B. smiled happily and thanked Holly. Holly smiled. "Baby doll, you is in!" She exclaimed.

L.B. smiled. She clapped excitedly and ran back to her seat. She thanked Holly as she was running fastly to her chair, causing everyone to laugh.

Holly smiled. "Okay, next up is Miss Kayla Strife!" She called out.  
Kayla smiled and got up from where she was sitting next to her twin brother Lucas. He pulled her back and looked into her eyes.

"Onii-chan, I gotta go." She said. He smiled.

"I know. Good luck Haru-chan. Rock it out," he said. Kayla laughed. "Thanks bro." She said. She kissed his cheek and ran onto the stage.  
Holly smiled. "Hey girly," she said. Kayla waved. "Konnichiwa." She said happily.

(Translation- Hello)

Holly laughed. "That's cool, you speak Japanese." She said.  
Kayla nodded. "I was made in Japan," she joked. No one really laughed but she didn't care. She had a weird sense of humor. She grabbed the microphone.

"Hey, I'm Kayla, and I'll be singing Strawberry Swing by Coldplay." She said happily. She had long jet black hair that stopped down the middle of her back, black eyes, and a lean body. Holly thought she looked like Krystal Jung.

She was wearing Sennheiser HD-25 headphones around her neck, a necklace with a ring on it, and she was wearing a Swatch wristwatch on her left hand.

She was wearing a bright yellow top with a black blazer, blue jeans, and a pair of Toms.

Dang, all these girls have epic fashion sense. Holly thought.

Holly smiled and signaled for Kayla to start singing.

Kayla closed her eyes as the music began to play. She swayed back and forth and began to sing sweetly. Her voice was low and soft and comforting, and very beautiful. Holly enjoyed listening to Kay sing.  
The song ended and Kayla bowed. She smiled happily as everyone cheered and clapped for her.

"THAT'S MY SISTER!" Luke yelled.

Kayla laughed and covered her face. "God, Luke! Stop embarrassing me!" Kayla called out. He laughed and sat back down.  
Holly smiled. "That was excellent Kayla!" She cheered. "You're in!" She yelled.

Kayla smiled, (she was usually always seen with a smile on her face. Except for when she showed her secret sadistic streak that sometimes frightened people) thanked Holly, and ran back to her seat next to her brother. He picked her up and spun her around. She giggled.

"Good job Kay! I knew you could do it." He said happily. Kayla smiled. "Thanks Luke." She said happily. She was glad her brother was proud of her.  
The brother and sister sat down and continued to watch.

"Okay, I now need Henrietta Clark. Henrietta dear!" Holly called.  
Henrietta got up and ran onto the stage. She had long dark brown hair that fell mid back, almond shaped honey colored eyes, dimples, and light freckles on her nose. She had a scar slashing downwards on her right eye, one following her left jawline, and another one cutting across the right side of her lips. She was very pretty.

She had on a loose fitting white blouse, skinny jeans, cute light brown leather boots, and a beautiful red scarf with black flowers. Henrietta loved scarves.

Holly smiled and saluted her. "Hello darling," she said. Henrietta smiled. "Hello." She said. She fixed the clip in her hair before picking up the microphone.  
"Hi everyone, I'm Henrietta, and I'll be singing Gravity by Sara Bareilles." She said. "And in case any of you were wondering, these scars are from a car crash I was in when I was 10. I got amnesia and I don't remember much, but I hope you like me anyway." She said.  
Henrietta liked to try and look on the brightside of things.  
She smiled and began to sing.

Holly was blown away. She had a wonderful voice. There was no doubt that she'd be apart of the Glee club. She sang beautifully, and swayed from side to side as she sang.  
The music faded softly, and Henrietta bowed. Everyone cheered and clapped for her.

Holly stood up and smiled at her. "That was fabulicious Henrietta!" She exclaimed. "You are in!" She said.  
Henrietta smiled. "Thank you!" She said happily. She ran off stage and went back to her seat.

"Okay, I now need Priscilla Heron! The last girl to audition for today." Holly called.

Cilla rose from her seat and walked up to the stage.  
"It's Cilla," she said in a snarky tone without turning her back.

Holly put her hands up in defense. "Sorry girlfriend," she said. "I only go by what the list says." She continued.

Cilla rolled her eyes and took the mic off of the stand. She was wearing a Cheerios uniform and a hot pink hoodie. She was curvy, yet lean. She had a deep olive toned complexion and dark green eyes. Her loose wavy chocolate brown hair stopped at her shoulders and her bangs were held back with a purple clip.

She looked out to the audience. "I'm Cilla, and I'm gonna sing How To Love by Lil' Wayne." She said sounding bored.

Holly smiled and said, "You can begin."

"Cut the music up," she said. The musicians started to play softly.  
She closed her eyes and began to sing. She had a very lovely voice.  
Holly knew a bit about Priscilla. She was labeled as the school slut/bad girl and she tends to sleep around and date the wrong boys. She was also a Cheerio.

Maybe being in Glee could help her, Holly figured. She continued to watch Cilla perform.

Holly enjoyed watching her sing. She had a very beautiful voice, although she looked kind of sad up there.

As Cilla was performing, terrible memories flashed through her head. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she pictured a painful moment in her life. It hurt to think about it, but she couldn't let that stop her. She had to nail this audition. She loved shoring people how talented she was, and Glee would help her do just that.

The music faded, and Priscilla bowed, staying down longer than she should've. She quickly rose up and put a sly smile on her face.  
Holly stood up. "Babydoll canto impresionante!" Holly cheered.

(Translation- Awesome singing babydoll!)

Cilla smiled, although she had no idea what Holly had just said. She figured it was something good.

It better have been something good. Priscilla wasn't afraid to go at it with a teacher.

Holly laughed at Cilla's confused expression. "Chill dearie. I just said, "Awesome singing babydoll!" She said.  
Cilla nodded. "So... am I in or what?" She asked getting bored.  
Holly nodded. "Damn skippy! You are definitely in!" She said.  
Cilla smiled and did a celebratory cartwheel before walking back to her seat.  
Holly nodded. "Alright! Now onto boys. First up... Michael Claiborne!" She called.

Michael got up. He walked onto the stage with a smile on his face. He was a pretty popular well known guy around school and he knew that he'd kill his audition.

"I go by Stone," he informed Holly. She nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Got it," she said. She sat back in her chair and watched Stone.

He was a tall boy with hazel eyes with a little green in them that was darker than normal, messy swept back raven black hair, and an athletic build.  
He had on a purple graphic tee and jeans. He was also wearing Nike sneakers.

He looked at the audience. "Hi, I'm Stone. And I'm gonna sing Feeling Good by Michael Buble." He said confidently. Stone was a confident and mellow type of guy.

The music started and he began to sing. He had a very calm and mellow soft voice. It was pleasant to listen to.

Holly smiled as he sang. His voice was soulful and that's what she'd been looking for. She instantly knew Stone would be in the club.  
The music ended and Stone bowed. Everyone clapped.  
Holly stood up. "Whoa brother... you got some serious talent!" She said. Everyone clapped again. He smiled.

"You're in," she said. He smiled happily and thanked Holly. She nodded and he ran back to his seat.

"Okay, Nicholas Cook? Is he here?" Holly asked looking around the auditorium.

Nick stood up. "It's Nick," he called walking to the stage.

Holly frowned. "Fo da last time, I only go by what's on this list. K? So if I get your name wrong, I am sorry. But you don't have to split the banana and get all mad at me. Geez." She said.

A few kids laughed. Nick had a smooth clear face, black spiky hair, and brown eyes. He also had a scar on his face. He was wearing all black, except for his letterman jacket, which was dark blue. He wasn't a jock though.

Nick grinned. "Sorry. I only go by Nick or Nicky though. K?" He said, half imitating Holly.

"K. Now sing something boy." She said.

He smirked and took the mic off the stand. "Sup, I'm Nick. I'll be singing Lost in America." He said. Holly nodded.

Nick grinned and looked out to all the girls. "And I'm available for quickies, threesomes, and one night stands." He said winking.

"Ew." Lottie and L.B. said simultaneously.

The music played and Nick began to sing. He was talented.

A bit perverted maybe, but talented.

He had a very good and strong voice. It was clear as day that he was confident, which was a good thing. Holly smiled.  
The music ended and everyone clapped. Nick bowed. Holly stood up and clapped.

"Great job Nick!" She said. He grinned. "You are in," she said.  
Nick smiled. He ran off to his seat.

Holly turned to the kids after looking the list. "Lucas Strife? Wherever you are, you better make your way up to the stage cause you're up!" She called out.

Luke was sitting next to his twin sister Kayla when his name was called. He stood up to go and his sister pulled him back and looked at him.  
He laughed. "I see what you're doing here, Kay." He said.  
She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Good luck Luke. Rock it out," she said. He smiled and ruffled her hair before running onto the stage.

His sister was one of the few people in this world that could make him happy. Even though she had a hidden sadistic streak and dirty mind, (which sometimes made Luke afraid of her) he still loved her and she made him happy.

Holly smiled. "Hey," she said. He grabbed the mic.

"Chikusho." He said.

(Translation- Sup)

Holly laughed. "You're Kayla's brother, aren't you?" She asked. He looked just like her (obviously because Lucas and Kayla were twins) and Holly just knew that was her brother.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled. "Righteous! You can start now," she said. Holly say down and watched.

Luke had an athletic lean body, a few muscles, and fair skin. His jet black was styled in a fauxhawk cut and he had many tattoos. He had black ear piercings in his ears, a necklace with a ring on it, braided bracelets on his right wrist, and a navy blue G- Shock wristwatch on his left wrist.  
He looked like Choi Seunghyun, and he was wearing a jean jacket with a navy blue tee underneath, jeans with a chain that connected the wallet to the belt, and navy blue Converses.

He slightly smiled. "I'm Lucas, and I'm gonna sing Homesick by A Day To Remember." He said.

The musicians started to play and he sang.

Overall, Luke was very talented and he had a genuine, rich voice that was enjoyable to listen to. He owned that song and did an amazing job.

The music faded and Luke bowed. Everyone clapped for him.

"THAT'S MY BROTHER!" Kayla yelled out. Luke laughed.

Holly stood up. "Great job Lucas!" She cheered. Luke smiled slightly. "Thanks," he said.

Holly nodded. "Anata ni shite iru!" She exclaimed.

(Translation- You're in!)

Luke smiled, but everyone else just looked at her with confused expressions on their faces. (Except for Kayla.)

Holly looked around. "What? I learned some Japanese not too long ago when I went on a retreat. The instructor was a bit of a hippie, but the class was still hella fun." She said.

She looked at Luke. "You can go sit down now." She said. He left the stage quickly and ran to his seat. He gave Kayla a hug and they sat and watched the rest of auditions.

"Alright kiddies! Just one more audition left. Give it up for Drew Sinclair!" Holly exclaimed.

Everyone clapped as Drew walked onto the stage. He had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, and fair pale skin. He had on a gray t-shirt with a picture of Spongebob on it and on the bottom, it said: BE HAPPY. He was also wearing baby blue skinny jeans and black and white checkered Vans.

He smiled. "Hi, I'm Drew, and I'll be singing Dream On by Aerosmith." He said. Holly smiled.

"I love that song!" She called out. She quickly covered her mouth as she saw everyone's heads turn towards her.

Drew laughed as the music started. He grabbed the mic and began to sing.  
He had a powerful strong voice and it was very very good.  
The song ended and Drew bowed. Everyone clapped and cheered for him. He smiled brightly.

Holly stood up and shouted, "WOO!" She started to clap.  
"Amazing job bro," Holly said.

Drew smiled. "Thanks." He said.

She sighed. "Do I even have to say it?" She asked. "You're in!" She exclaimed.

Drew smiled. He thanked Holly and ran back to his seat feeling very proud of himself.

Holly ran back on stage. "Okay! Thank you all for coming to Auditous Licious!" She exclaimed. Everyone clapped and cheered.

She smiled. "Congrats to all you talented chicas and chicos who got in! Glee club rehearsal begins Thursday after school." She said.

Everyone nodded. Holly sighed and clapped. "Alright, that is all. Be free, my pretties!" She said shooing the kids out of the auditorium.

Holly smiled and walked out of the auditorium to go home. She was glad auditions were over so they could get down to the real stuff. Holly was excited for this year and she was 100% committed to leading the kids to victory.

She knew this year would be totally awesome.

XXX

Okay! So that's it for auditions! I hope you guys loved it. I had fun writing it (although I will admit I got distracted with YouTube and other things and stopped writing for a very long time.)

I'm an addict to the Internet. Please don't judge me...

Anyways! If you have any questions/suggestions for your OC or the story in general, PM me! I love to hear from y'all and I want to make sure you like how the story is going.

(NO MEANIES. K?)

Lastly, Happy Christmas Eve to you all and Merry Christmas for tomorrow! I hope you all have a good Christmas and enjoy time with your families and all that jazz:)

My next update should be on December 29th or 30th maybe, but I dunno because like I've said before, there's no specific update date for me.  
I'll probably update then though because now I am hella busy!

You see..

Tomorrow is Christmas and I'll be occupied with family and things, Wednesday I'm going to a sleepover at my best friends house, Thursday is the ever fabulous Hayley Williams's 24th birthday and I will spend the day honoring her and crying and fangirling over her and many other ridiculous things to show my love for that woman.

If you do not know who Hayley Williams is.. YOU ARE WHACK.  
(If you do know her, you're epic.)

And lastly, FRIDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! WHOOT! XD

So I will not be on FF at all. Sorry:)

And I just totally described my whole week to a bunch of strangers...

awkward.

Anyways! Yeah. I guess that's it. Thank you all for reading/reviewing, you're all awesome!

And Merry Christmas and good tidings and all that fuzz.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and loving me. *hugs and candy canes to everyone*

And 4 For Glen Coco! You go Glen Coco!

If you don't know where that's from, you are BEYOND WHACK.

Anyways, that is all. Goodbye peoples of earth and elsewhere!

Signing Off,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo

(P.S. this is being uploaded onto FanFiction at a VERY late time. In Ohio (where I live) it is 11:30 right now and I'm about to go to bed, but I don't know where you guys all live so it might be Christmas morning right now wherever you are. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that right now for me it's Christmas Eve. I just didn't want to confuse anyone or throw them off with time & date. Lol.)


	6. Chapter 6

Here's What You Missed In Glee!

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, but I'm back! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas... I know I did:)

(Or an awesome Tuesday if you don't celebrate Christmas.)

Anyways, yeah. Thank you to BellaRosa17 and XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX for wishing me a happy birthday!  
(Thanks to anyone else who wished me happy b-day that I might've forgotten about.)

So yeah. My week was cray cray. I got a Disney Princess cake because I'm 5 and I'm dangerously obsessed with the magic of Disney:D

But I hate the stuff on Disney now. I mean seriously, Dog With A Blog? Where the hell is Mickey Mouse?!

I'm sorry. I'm rambling. Ugh I have such a big problem with that.

Anyways, now that auditions are over, we can move into real Glee rehearsal and suchlike! Whoot!

So yuppers. I'm gonna start now.

And I just realized that I'm updating on New Years...wow.

HAPPY NEW YEARS MY UNICORNS! I LOVE YOU ALL! :3

That's right. You guys are my Unicorns. That's the fan name I picked out for y'all because like I said, I'm 5 and I'm obsessed with Disney and pretty, wonderful, magical things:)

And because it just sounds great.

And I'm rambling on again. Ugh...

ONTO THE CHAPTER!

*points sword in a random direction*

Teehee.

XXX

Thursday (1st Glee Rehearsal of the year)

18 eager excited kids sat in the choir room Thursday afternoon after school was over waiting anxiously for their Glee Club director, Holly Holiday.  
They sat in chairs chatting, laughing, and fantasizing about how the year would be.

Hallie, Billie, and Andy sat in the back talking about what they planned to do this year.

".. I'm already in band and Glee because I love music so much. I play 8 instruments and I sing. I wanna be famous one day, but this year I just want to get good grades, sing my heart out, and... get kissed." Billie said. She said the last part quietly. She was still embarrassed about the fact that she was 16 and had still never been kissed.  
Hallie and Andy nodded. They'd never been kissed either so they understood completely.

"I want to come out of my shell and sing a lot," Hallie said quietly. Billie and Andy nodded then Billie took her hand and smiled softly at her. "Well just know that you'll always have me as a friend and that I'm here for you whenever someone is teasing you, or you just want someone to have some girl talk with," Billie said. Andy nodded in agreement with Billie.

"I'm here for you too, Hals." He said. Hallie smiled.

No one had ever really wanted to be her friend. She was always the lonely odd girl out and it was never easy on her. But now she had 2 best friends that would be there for her and love her no matter what, and that was the best gift she could've ever received.

It was all she ever wanted.

Dan sat in the back sleeping while everyone else waited for Holly.  
He didn't particularly care for being excited over a teacher's arrival to class.  
But he was excited for Glee this year. But he'd never admit that to anyone.  
Henrietta sat in the corner alone. She was happy for being in Glee, but she was a bit lonely.

"Hey Henrietta," Billie called. Henrietta looked up. "Yeah?" She asked. Billie smiled. "Do you wanna come sit with us? We're playing Would You Rather." She said. Hallie and Andy were laughing hysterically behind Billie as she invited Henrietta over.

Henrietta smiled. "Okay," she said. She got up and walked over to Hallie, Andy, and Billie.

Andy smiled and looked over to Hallie. "Alright Hallie, would you rather..."  
Cilla, Amber, and Thia all sat in the front talking to each other about how it was like to be feared by people.  
The three girls had recently become friends and they had been classified as "The New Unholy Trinity."

Everyone else had just been sitting around waiting or talking.  
"Ugh... When is she coming?" Nick groaned impatiently.  
Hallie looked over at him. She had never seen a boy so stunning. She began to blush as she stared at him.

Billie and Andy exchanged a look before laughing out loud. Hallie turned a bright red color and looked away.

"Who is he, sweet cheeks?" Billie asked. Hallie frowned. "I-I-I-d-on't k-n-now w-w-ha-t y-you're t-t-talking a-bout," Hallie stuttered.  
Billie sighed. "Girl please. You were staring like he was a piece of meat and you were a hungry lion." She said, causing both Henrietta and Andy to burst into laughter.

Hallie looked down. Billie frowned and lifted up her chin. "Just say it, you can trust us." She said.

Hallie had never really been able to trust anyone besides her grandma and mom, but with Billie, Andy, and Henrietta, she felt like she could trust them completely.

Hallie sighed. "Okay, I like.. Nick." She said quietly. They all smiled. "He is kinda cute," said Henrietta shrugging. "Your secret's safe with us, right guys?" Billie said.

Henrietta and Andy both nodded.  
They all laughed and turned around to see Holly rollerskating into the room.  
"Hola Classe!" She exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

Lorelei hit Dan to wake him up. He jerked forward, causing everyone to laugh.

"Enjoy your nap bro?" Holly asked.

He ignored her and just waited for the lesson to actually begin.

"Okay, guys! Sorry I was late, I was driving here when I saw this really awesome vintage store with these groovy roller skates and I just had to get them. Then I just roller skated here." Holly said.

"Wait.. then where's your car?" Izzy asked. It was the first time he'd talked that whole hour. He still wasn't too comfortable with everyone here.  
"My sister Faye has it," she said. "She better not go bar hopping again.." Holly said quietly.

"But anyways! Today, we'll be playing Gangsta Rap Musical Chairs!" Holly exclaimed.

Most of the expressions were unreadable, but Holly could tell they'd like the game.

Billie raised her hand.

"Little Rachel?" Holly asked pointing to her.  
Billie frowned although she kind of liked being called Little Rachel.  
"Uh, well what if we don't listen to "gangsta music", therefore we have no interest in participating in this activity?" She asked.

Holly smirked. "Trust me babe, you'll LOVE it." She said.

Billie smiled and waited to see what she was getting herself in to.

"K guys, form a circle with the chairs, then I'll explain the directions. After this game, we can start picking songs and lessons we want to do this year, and then tomorrow after school we'll start practicing for Sectionals, because it's in 4 weeks!" She exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

The kids formed a circle then sat down. Holly began to explain.  
"Alright, this how it be: it's just like regular musical chairs, but with hip hop music. Ya know, gangster stuff. And when the music stops, the person that isn't sitting, must song the next line of the song. If you don't know it, then you're out. If you do know it and you sing/rap if, you get to kick someone else out. Got it?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

Holly smiled and started the music. Everyone began to walk around the chairs steadily. "No leaning!" Holly called. Cilla groaned.

She take my money, when I'm in need,

Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed,

Oh she's a gold digger, way over town, that digs on me...

Holly stopped the music and everyone quickly sat down except for... Andy.  
"Ugh..." He said quietly as everyone stared at him smirking.

Holly grinned. "Go on, dapper schoolboy," she said.

Andy knew the rap, he was just too scared to do it.

"C'mon, there's no shame here. It's easy. Just sing it real quick then you can kick someone else out. Blondie's ass looks acceptable," Holly joked. Everyone laughed but Amber.

Andy sighed and began to sing.

(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't saying she a gold digger (when I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin with no broke, bro! Andy sang.

Everyone clapped. "Woo! Good job Andy. I didn't know you could get down like that," Holly laughed.

Andy smiled and bowed. Hallie, Henrietta, and Billie all smiled at him.  
"Okay, now kick someone out!" Holly shouted. She sounded way too excited about someone getting kicked out of the game.

"Alright. Hmm..."  
As Andy was looking around, his eyes landed on Drew.

And not because he wanted to kick him out, because he was dazed by his attractiveness.

He had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was beautiful.

Holly turned around. "Well, c'mon white Carlton Banks, we don't gots all day. Just pretend like this is America's Next Top Model and you're kicking out the one model that you just hate." She said.

Andy quickly turned away from Drew with pink cheeks and saw Amber chuckling in the back.

He smirked. "Amber," he said. She looked up. "What?!" She exclaimed.

Holly smiled. "You heard him, move it Tinker Bell." She said.

Amber rolled her eyes and got up. "You'll pay for this homo," she whispered darkly as she passed him. Amber didn't like gays much, and Andy was one gay that had just got in her bad side. Ambs did _not_ like to lose.

Andy froze. Billie could see the worry in his eyes. The color drained in his face.

Billie raised her hand. "Si?" Holly asked. "Can I go pee?" She blurted out.

She didn't really have to use the bathroom, but she needed to go talk to Andy, and she needed to do it fast.

Holly nodded. "Hurry back though, you're gonna miss the fun!" She exclaimed.  
"Oh, I bet." Billie muttered sarcastically.

She stood up and grabbed Andy's arm. She ran out with him before anyone could ask a question or make a comment.

She went into the hall and sat down next to him.

"You okay babe?" She asked. Andy frowned.

"Amber knows... about me being g-gay."  
Billie's mouth formed into a circle as she pulled Andy into a hug. He began to cry.

"Aww, no, no, don't cry Andy. It's okay. Amber is just a spoiled mean girl and nothing good comes from people like that. But if she outs you I swear I'll kick her skinny ass." She said, causing Andy to giggle.

"Promise everything's okay?" He asked.

Billie nodded. "Cross my heart," she said crossing her heart. "And kiss my elbow," she said kissing her hand then patting her elbow.

"No one can change who you are Andy. Don't let Amber be mean to you, don't let anyone be mean to you. Just be yourself and know that I've got your back always. And Amber is a baby if she's gonna get mad about getting out if musical chairs." She said.

Andy smiled and hugged Billie.

He was still scared, but he wouldn't admit that to her or anyone else.

XXX

The class finished playing Gangsta Rap Musical Chairs with Mickey as the winner, surprisingly.

They fixed the chairs back to the original position and sat down.

Holly jumped on the piano and nuzzled the piano man's hair.

"Okay kiddies! Now we will be picking songs that you'd like to perform this year. Today we'll also pick 3 songs to sing at Sectionals in 4 weeks. Auditions for solos will begin next week as will practice. We need to be up on it if we want to win and move onto Regionals. K?" Holly said.

Everyone nodded.

"Cool beans! Now, everyone grab a piece of paper and a pencil and write down 10 songs and 2 lessons you'd like to do this year in Glee. Also, write down 3 songs you want to perform at Sectionals and then we can vote."  
Everyone obeyed and got to work. Holly got off the piano and sat down at her desk.

She was excited to see what the kids came up with.

XXX

15 minutes everyone was done. Holly collected the papers and looked at the results.

"Wow, you guys have awesome sauce taste in music!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll write down the songs you guys chose for suggestions for Sectionals on the board. Warning, my handwriting sucks. I never really paid attention in class and got a D in Handwriting so..."

She just shook her head and walked to the board.

"Okay, who thought they were cute by hiding the markers?" Holly asked. A few students chuckled.

"K that is lame with a capital L. Who taught you how to prank, a 3rd grader? C'mon." She said.

Holly bent down and pulled a black Expo marker out of her bag. "Highschoolers.." She said.

She started writing down songs and pretty soon, the board was covered with all kinds of songs by different artists, and in different genres, and everything.

"Alright. Here's the-"

Henrietta raised her hand. "Yes?" Holly asked her.  
"Umm.. Today could we do a group song together instead of voting?" She asked.

Holly brightened. "I like that idea!" She said.

And the next thing you know, they were all in the auditorium.

XXX

All the girls stood on one side of the stage, and the boys stood on the other.  
The music began to play as the kids all danced around.

Everyone began to sing:

Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No givin' up when you're young and you want some

Henrietta and Izzy danced up to the front of the stage and began to sing:

Running around again  
(Running around again)  
Running from running  
Waking up in the midday sun  
What's to live for?  
You could see what I've done  
Staring at emotion  
In the light of day  
I was running from the things that you'd say

Lottie and Charlie held hands and ran up to the front and started singing:

We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden  
We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden

They threw their hands up in the air and ran back to the rest of the kids and sang with them. Everyone ran up and began singing:

Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some

They all ran around in a circle and sang:

Running around again  
(Running around again)  
Running from running  
Running around again  
(Running around again)  
Running from running

Andy ran up to the front of the stage and sang:

I was a boy at an open door  
Why you staring  
Do you still think that you know?  
Looking for treasure  
In the things that you threw  
Like a magpie  
I live for glitter, not you

Hallie and Billie spun around to the front and sang together:

We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden  
We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden  
Everyone began to sing again:  
Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some

Dan begin to sing and L.B. joined in:

Now I'm sitting alone  
I'm finally looking around  
Left here on my own  
I'm gonna hurt myself  
Maybe losing my mind  
I'm still wondering why  
Had to let the world let it bleed me dry

Amber, Cilla, and Thia all strutted up to the front and began to sing with Amber in center:

We are not what you think we are  
We are not what you think we are  
We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden

The boys picked up the girls and spun them around in helicopter fashion. They all laughed and began to sing:

Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some

The boys set the girls down and they began to run around and sing again:

Running around again  
(Running around again)  
Running from running  
Running around again  
(Running around again)  
Running from running

They all ran up to the front holding hands and sang out the last verse:

We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden

The music faded out in the huge auditorium and bowed, following after a big group hug.

Holly quickly wiped away a tear. To her, those kids were really something special, despite everyone else's opinion of them.

She clapped and cheered. "Awesome job guys!" She shouted. She whistled and ran up on stage to hug them all.

They all laughed. "Okay guys, tomorrow you'll be voting for songs to sing at Sectionals, then we practice!" She said.

Everyone clapped. "Alright. Well, I guess that's it. You guys are dismissed. Peace!" She said.

All the kids said their goodbyes and left the auditorium. Holly smiled and walked out of the auditorium and walked down the hall to leave the school.  
As Holly continued walking, she heard talking inside the office. She walked over to the door and saw Mr. Schue talking to Figgins.  
Holly's mouth formed into a big round O.

She knew it wasn't right, but she decided to eavesdrop.  
She heard Will talking to Figgins.

"... I'd like to come back and take over Glee club." Will said.  
Holly's face dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She was NOT letting Schue get Glee back. And that was a fact.

XXX

Okay guys! That's it! I hope you liked it:)

And please don't hate me for bringing Schue back in and for him wanting to teach Glee again.

Please?

And yeah. So I hope that this chapter made you smile.

I like when my unicorns smile:D

I also likes my sparkle, cupcakes, and Darren Criss...

That is one sexy man.

... Wait, what was I talking about now?

Anyways! If you have any Q's, PM me cause I probably have A's.

Haha.

But yes, my pretties! I love you all and I thank you for reading, reviewing, and loving me! :)

The next update should be in a couple of days, but I dunno. I always say that, but whatever.

SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:

Gold digger- Kanye West  
(Used in Gangsta Rap Musical Chairs)

We Are Golden- Mika  
(Used for the group song)

Again, thank you all for reading. I love you all!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review with 3 song suggestions for Sectionals! I really need y'all too so I can update on time and everything can be awesome!

So do this crazy girl a solid, and leave a review!' Please:)

Happy New Years and may you all have an amazing year!  
Cause let's face it, 2012 kinda sucked.

What with Gangnam Style, Jelena, Mariah Carey vs. Nicki Minaj, Klaine & Brittana breakup, Miley Cyrus's new haircut, Twilight, Instagram, people losing their minds over the iPhone 5, and all kinds of other buffoonery.

But about the iPhone 5.. NEWSFLASH:

It isn't really different from the iPhone 4. It's just a bit taller.

WHO FREAKING CARES?

I'm sorry. I'm rambling again. Forgive me!

But yeah. It's midnight which means I'm about to go get high on candy and make up New Years Resolutions that I won't be sticking to because I'm a lazy procrastinator and most of my time is spent online...

Someone help me.

Just joking, I'll never be normal. Yayyyyy! :D

I love y'all unicorns.

See you guys later have a great New Years Day and don't kill anyone.

Not even R.I.B.

That's my job.

K byeee!

Signing Off,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Here's What You Missed In Glee!

Hi guys! This isn't an update but please read anyways:)

On Sunday, I got really really sick and I wasn't feeling well at all. On Monday, I had to leave school early because I was so sick.  
Yesterday, I went to the doctors and it turns out that I have a throat infection/inflammation and I have really bad headaches. So as you can probably tell, I'm really sick.

Which means I'll be going on hiatus with Here's What You Missed In Glee!  
I don't think ppl will be too sad about this news, cause no one was really reading this anyways.

(Thanks to the ppl that did read/review/enjoy this story)

Anyways, yeah. I'll be going on hiatus until I recover from my sickness and I have the energy to update. It's only temporary though, so I won't be gone too long.

So yeah. That's all I guess. Thank you for reading and please be patient with me:)

I love you all. Bye!

Signing Off,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Here's What You Missed in Glee!

Hey Unicorns! I'm back after an EXTREMELY LONG hiatus with a new update! YAYY!

I'm sooooo sorry I've been gone so long. I was really sick, then really lazy, then incredibly busy, then really lazy again. But I'm back! And I missed you all.

Anyways, in this chapter the kids will be talking about selecting songs to sing at Sectionals and the deal with Schue coming back and wanted to teach glee again will be brought into the light. They'll choose songs next update… I promise!

But yeah. I guess that's it. Again, I'm really sorry I was gone so long. I hope you guys are still sticking with me and I hope you still love me!

ONTO THY CHAPTER!

Xxx

Monday (in Figgin's office)

*Holly's P.O.V.*

Oh, Monday… we meet again. But today, instead of being asleep in bed with a hangover, I'm in Figgin's office with Will. He apparently wants to start teaching Glee again.

How about no? I honestly don't want to be mean or anything, but I'm here now. I'm the new glee teacher and I made a promise to lead these kids to victory, and to protect them and make them feel proud and special. I can't leave.

I sat next to Will in those weird chairs in front of Figgin's desk. In a way, it felt like Will and I were relatives of an old rich dude that died and we were here to see what he left us in his will.

Ah, if only that were the case here.

Figgin's smiled at us.

"Hello Holly, Will," he greeted.

"Hi," said Will. I just shot him the gangster sign.

Figgin's sighed and smoothed out a stack of papers on his desk.

"So, we have a bit of a problem here," Figgin's said.

I rolled my eyes and thought, "No duh, genius."

*General P.O.V.*

Will and Holly just nodded, then Will spoke.

"Honestly, I don't want to take the job from Holly, but.. me and Em really need the money. With neither of us working at the moment, and all the expenses for the baby, and plus all the bills that we have, I don't really have a choice. I need to do what's right for my family," Will said quietly. His eyes were soft and sad looking.

Holly felt her heart break. She didn't know what to say.

"Will, I had no idea.." she said quietly.

Will tried to smile. "It's fine. You couldn't have known." He said.

Figgins sighed.

"Will, I understand your situation, but I can't just make Holly quit so you can have the job. You quit, she came. What's done is done. I'm sorry," he said.

Will's face fell. "Oh, no, please. You have to-"

Holly cut him off.

"I have an idea," she said.

Both Will and Figgins looked at her.

"What idea did you have in mind, Holly?" Figgins asked, remembering _not _to call her Miss Holiday.

Holly looked at both men thoughtfully, then said, "We'll let the kids do a vote."

Figgins furrowed his big bushy eyebrows. "But Holly, that won't be necessary. You're the glee club teacher." He said.

Holly rolled her eyes. " Figgster, I know. I just thought that the kids could do a vote to choose who they wanted to be their glee club director- me, or Will." She explained.

Will smiled. "Holly, that's an excellent idea!" He said.

Holly grinned. "Thanks. I have my moments where the magical lightbulb pops up above my head and I come up with something awesome." She said.

Will chuckled, then asked, "So… when will the kids vote, exactly? They haven't even met me yet." He said.

Figgins cut in. "Holly, I approve of this idea. But if any conflict is caused, I'm afraid neither of you will be able to direct the glee club." He said seriously.

Holly sighed. "Everything will be fine. It's just a fair vote. Whoever gets the most votes gets to direct glee, and the loser has to leave McKinley. We're adults here, no conflict will be caused. Will knows good and well that if he tries to start a fight with me, I'll snip out that greasy mess of curls and dirty feathers that he calls hair." She said.

Will touched his hair, then scooted away from Holly in fear.

"Dr. Hair Gel, it was a joke. Relax." Holly said. Will remained where he was.

Holly shook her head. "Wow. Anyways, to answer your question, I'll have you teach a glee lesson to the kids, then afterwards they'll vote. Winner stays. Simple as that." Holly said, shrugging afterwards.

Will nodded. He couldn't believe he was actually going to be teaching a glee lesson again.

Figgins smiled. "Good. So everything is settled now, I assume?" He asked.

Will and Holly both nodded.

"No thanks to you," Holly muttered.

Just then the bell rang, it was time for Glee club.

Xxx

(In the choir room: still Monday)

Dan sat in his usual seat in the back by himself.

"Wow, that L.B. chick is kinda hot," he thought to himself.

He watched as Lorelei sat next to Lottie and talked with her. She was wearing a lavender beanie and a gray dress.

She pushed some of her hair out of her eyes and giggled at something Lottie had told her.

Dan had a weird feeling inside of him.

Holy crap… Dan was actually feeling something?

His heart began to beat fast and a soft smile appeared on his face as she twirled around the piano.

Dan didn't even know he was still able to smile.

He sighed. "Okay, it's official… I like Lorelei Bennett." He said quietly. He hadn't felt this way in a very long time, and well, he actually kinda liked it.

Xxx

Billie, Andy, Hallie, and Henrietta all sat in the corner talking about Sectionals.

"Squee.. I'm so excited!" Billie said. Her friends nodded in agreement.

"I hope we win," Henrietta said. Andy, Hallie and Billie nodded.

Hallie turned around and started to stare at Nicky again. She sighed.

"Uh oh, she's doing it again." Andy said, pointing to Hallie, who was intently watching Nicky play guitar alone in the corner.

Billie chuckled. "Poor child. She's been bitten by the lovebug, she's a mess." Billie said.

Andy and Henrietta laughed.

It was true. Hallie had fallen for Nicky. She just hoped he would feel the same way. As for the rest of her friends, they just wanted to win Sectionals, remain friends, and stay out of trouble.

But honestly, no one wants a troubled life.

Xxx

A few minutes later, while the kids were just just goofing around waiting for Holly, Will came in. Holly followed in behind him.

"Hola classe!" Holly greeted. Everyone said hello.

"Umm.. who's he?" Kayla asked, pointing to Will.

Will smiled and stepped forward.

"Um, hello everyone, I'm Will Schuester. I used to teach the glee club." He said. A few kids waved.

He sighed. "Um, some of you might know me from being at competitions with the old students, others might not, but that's okay. Today is going to be a little different from your usual class though." Will explained.

Amber yawned loudly on purpose. Will frowned.

Holly looked at her. "Devil in a miniskirt," she said.

Amber grinned.

Will smiled awkwardly. "Okay.. first, let's get to know each other. I'll go around the room and when I point to you, just tell me your name." He said.

Everyone nodded, although they were still confused as to why he was here talking to them instead of Holly teaching them like usual.

Holly, who had been sitting on top of the piano, noticed all of the confused looks on their faces, and decided to explain. She stepped forward and began to talk.

"Okay home fries, here's what's up. Will, or Mr. Schuster or Mr. Schue to you guys, wants to come back and teach glee like he used to-"

"But YOU'RE our glee club director!" Billie called out.

She sighed. "Yes, I know. People keep telling me that as if I don't know. Just let me finish explaining hon, k?" Holly said.

Billie sighed, then nodded.

"Okay, so, we had to go to Principal Figgins to get this sorted out, and while we were there, I came up with the brilliant idea of you guys voting for who you wanted to be your glee club director. Me, or Mr. Schuester." She explained.

All the kids nodded. Lottie raised her hand.

"Yeah?" Holly asked pointing to her.

"What about song selections? We were supposed to be choosing songs for Sectionals today." She said.

Holly smiled. "I know it. We'll do that after school when you guys come back for glee club again. Today, Mr. Schue is going to be teaching your glee lesson, then you'll have me after school and at the beginning of glee, you'll choose the songs, then vote. I have it all figured out sweeties." She told the class.

They all nodded. They liked her logic.

"Righteous!" Holly said. She then looked to Will, who had just been standing there, clearly impressed with her teaching methods.

"The floor is yours," she told him. Will smiled and went to the front of the room. Holly went in the back row and sat next to Mickey and Kayla.

"Okay guys, for the remaining time we have, I want to give you guys a little lesson on "feel good music." What kind of music makes you guys feel good?" He asked the class.

He smiled when a few kids raised their hands.

"Yes?" He asked, pointing to Lucas.

"I like Punk and Rock," he said.

Will smiled. "Cool. What about you?" He asked, pointing to Kayla, who was sitting right next to him.

She smiled. "I like K-Pop." She said. Will smiled and nodded, then pointed to Hallie.

She smiled shyly. "I'm into Pop," she said quietly. Will smiled.

Will nodded. "That's cool, guys. See, music has a way of making us feel good, even if we've had a bad day, or we're going through a rough time. Music can be used as a healing tool to help the wounded, or to just bring joy to music lovers, like you guys." He said.

"Today, I was thinking that maybe we could all sing a song together." Will said in a hopeful voice.

A few students smiled.

Izzy, who hadn't said a word, raised his hand.

"Yes? What's your name?" Will asked him.

"Izzy," he said flatly. "What song did you have in mind?" He asked Will.

Will grinned. "One by U2. I think it's a very feel good song. My old kids sang it and they loved it."

(A/N: yes, I'm fully aware that New Directions sang this in S1, I just thought that the new kids could sing it because it is a really awesome feel good song and I can just see them singing this. So bear with me, please.)

The kids cheered.

Will smiled. "I'm guessing you guys all know that song?" He asked.

They all nodded.

Will grinned. "Great! Well, first off, I need 2 lead vocalists. A boy and a girl." He said.

The kids all looked around. They hadn't actually decided on a female and male lead for the club, and they didn't really want to. They wanted it to be fair for everyone. Even Amber, who everyone thought would be selfish and try to be the female lead and take all the attention.

Their second guess for a female lead if they had to have one would probably be Billie. She was confident, she had a lovely voice, and she was such a Rachel Berry-esque character. She wasn't selfish and didn't try to take all the attention, though. She was fair and worked hard and never complained, even when she didn't get a solo.

{2nd A/N: I dunno if anyone is thinking this or not, but I am NOT sugarcoating Billie and making her seem perfect and amazing and angelic and Mary Sue-ish. When I first wrote Billie, I envisioned her as being a Rachel Berry like character: strong, determined, and hardworking, but I didn't want her to have the bad qualities of Rachel: stubborn, selfish, whiny, attention whoring, dramatic, or crazy. I wanted to write Billie as a Rachel Berry-esque character who's a hardworking leader, that's all. I'm not trying to give her all the attention just because she's my OC, and I'm not trying to make her seem like the mayor of Perfectville or anything. I just wanted to put that out there so no one gets angry/upset. I want all the OC's to be equal in the story. I don't necessarily like the idea of male and female leads, but if you guys do, let me know and I can maybe try and get 2 lead vocalists for the club. Also, if you feel your OC isn't in here enough, please let me know and I'll try to fix it.)

Stone looked irritated. "There aren't any lead vocalists. Why the heck are you guys looking around like a bunch of morons?!" He asked.

No one answered.

Will sighed. "Um, okay... we can just pick 2 for this song. Any volunteers?" He asked.

Charlie smiled slightly. "I'll be the female lead for the song." She said quietly. She was a mute type of girl, so she never really spoke or volunteered to sing. It was pleasantly surprising to hear her volunteer to sing.

Will smiled. "Alright! Any objections?" He asked.

Amber raised her hand. "I want to be the lead." She said simply.

Will looked at her. "She volunteered first," he said pointing to Charlie.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Well I'm volunteering now," she said.

"Sassy…" Andy mumbled.

Will sighed again. "I'm sorry, she's going to be the lead since she volunteered first." He said pointing to Charlie once more. Charlie smiled shyly, and stepped back next to Lottie and L.B. carefully.

Amber rolled her eyes and went back next to Cilla and Thia.

Will ignored her. "Any boy volunteers?" He asked.

"Umm.. I'll try," Izzy said quickly. Everyone was shocked.

Izzy rarely ever spoke, and now he wanted to be the male lead in One? Wowzers!

Holly smiled happily as she watched him. She'd been hoping that he'd come out of his shell and try to talk/sing more, and now he finally was.

Will smiled. "Okay then, I think we're ready to go!" He exclaimed. The kids cheered.

Most of them, anyways.

Xxx

The kids all gathered on the stage to sing.

Charlie and Izzy stood in front. Charlie slowly began to belt out the song.

Is it getting better?  
Or do you feel the same?  
Will it make it easier on you now?  
You got someone to blame

Izzy began singing.

You say  
One love  
One life  
When it's one need  
In the night  
One love  
We get to share it  
Leaves you baby if you  
Don't care for it

He continued singing. He stared at Charlie as he sang.

Did I disappoint you?  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without

They both began to sing together.

Well it's  
Too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other

Charlie and Izzy sang together, harmonizing perfectly.

One…

Yeeeeaaaahhhhh, (Cilla sings this part over them, just like Mercedes did when the NDs sang this)

One…

Ooohhhh, (Cilla sings this part over them also)

Izzy began to sing again.

Have you come here for forgiveness?  
Have you come to raise the dead?  
Have you come here to play Jesus?  
To the lepers in your head

Charlie sang the next part by herself.

Did I ask too much?  
More than a lot  
You gave me nothing,  
Now it's all I got  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
Well we  
Hurt each other  
Then we do it again  
You say

Everyone began to sing together, harmonizing perfectly.

Love is a temple  
Love a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love the higher law

Charlie sang.  
You ask me to enter, but then you make me crawl..

Everyone joined in with Charlie.

And I can't keep holding on  
What you got  
When all you got is hurt…

Charlie and Izzy sang together. (Everyone else repeats them, hence the parentheses)

One love.. (one love)

One blood.. (one blood)

One life (one life)  
You got to do what you should  
One night  
With each other  
Sisters, and my brothers  
One life  
But we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other

One...

One…

One..

For the last part, they all sang out together loudly holding hands.

ONNNEEEE…..

Everyone bowed.

Will and Holly clapped, and they all smiled.

"Great job guys!" Will and Holly exclaimed. They all cheered.

Glee made even the most angry, bitter, and troubled kids smile and feel good about themselves, and that was totally worth all the hardships the glee clubbers faced. That was the mission for glee, and it was amazing to see the kids so happy.

After they went back to the room, Holly hugged them all. They thanked Will for teaching them a fabulous lesson, and left the choir room, knowing to come back after school to pick songs and vote.

Holly smiled at Will. "You were really awesome," she said.

He smiled. "Thanks. You're a great teacher Holls," he said. She smiled. "I try."

They left the room, both secretly wondering about who was gonna stay to teach Glee, and who was gonna leave permanently.

XXX

K, that's it! Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me who you want to stay and teach Glee! The person with the most votes stays!

Thanks to BellaRosa17 for the help! You rock! :D

Next update should be soon. I love you all! Byeee!

Signing Off,

FearlessGeek xoxoxo


End file.
